


The Pros and Cons of Being Pregnant

by darklumi



Series: The Boogie Tales [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper, BAMF JARVIS, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poor Tony Stark, Tony Feels, being pregnant sucks when you can't move, but it's fun, dont worry there will be yum yums, i want to keep tagging, oh yeah non-penetrative sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklumi/pseuds/darklumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jarvis did I ever tell you that you can make a wonderful sales pitch for sex toys?" Toni smirked playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Toni's pregnant and horny, Steve neglects her, and Jarvis is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and Cons of Being Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of a on-going series, "The Boogie Tales," the timeline will be random so you don't need to read them in order.

Things were different when you're pregnant. There were the cravings for the weirdest concoctions, the fact she could not have coffee or any caffeinated beverages, or work in the workshop for more than two hours at a time. She couldn't see her feet, none of her favorite clothes fitted her, and how easy it was to get the rest of the Avengers to run little errands for her. Antonia "Toni" Stark-Rogers didn't have to lift a finger for anything now that she was eight months pregnant. The Avengers were more cautious around Toni, never knowing when she was going to switch from being nice and docile to a complete nut the next. Clint had the unfortunate experience of learning first hand the consequences of angering a pregnant woman. While others, Natasha in particular, could just glare Toni into submission if she even tried to get up from the bed during "resting time." Even after ten years of knowing the woman, Black Widow still scared the shit out of Toni, but she would never admit it out loud. Now, while Toni could live with the cravings, not working to hard, and having errand boys everywhere, she couldn't stand the fact she was super horny, all the time. It probably wouldn't have bothered her as much as it did if it wasn't for one important detail. Steve, her husband of two years and leader of the Avengers, was always busy.

In the beginning, being pregnant wasn't so bad. Toni could still work in the workshop to blow off steam and she could move around without her feet becoming swollen. In the beginning when she got horny, and Steve wasn't around, she could get herself off. But now, she couldn't reach her hand down to clit without being uncomfortable. Toni thought about going to sit on the arm of the couch to rub herself against it, but after Bruce walked in on her and Steve going at it, doing anything "sexual" in the living room was a big no-no. So here she was, laying back on some fluffy pillows, staring at the white ceiling, horny as hell. It was "resting time," which would last another forty-five minutes and even then Steve wouldn't be home for another two hours.

"Jarvis, you awake?"

"For you, always."

Toni grinned. "Remind me, if I ever get pregnant again, to buy a hands free masturbation device."

"Of course. Would you like me to pull up a few choices available? I have already done a search of devices you might find to your liking."

"Sure, why not?" Toni pushed herself up to rest against the headboard and stared at the computer screen that materialized across the huge floor to ceiling bay windows.

"To begin there is the Luxury Pussy Pillow. Straddle the pillow, that has multiple speeds for clitoral stimulation. You straddle this sex toy, turn on the vibration, and ride your way to orgasm."

"Mmm." Toni felt blood rush to clit, the deep throbbing become a little more harder to ignore, as she imagined herself having access to the pillow at that moment. "I can use something like that. Favorite it for me. What's next?"

"There is also the Fancy-Dancy Vibrating Panties. Wear these adjustable underwear anywhere with a built in vibrator positioned directly over your clitoris."

"Hmm. Those could prove to be an interesting experience when I have to sit through another boring board meeting."

"Yes, indeed ma'am. Should I favorite this as well?" If Toni didn't know better she could have sworn the British artificial intelligence program sounded amused.

"Yes. Ok what else do you got?"

"Well, there is the Strap-On Venus Penis. This is also like the Fancy-Dancy Vibrating Panties, however, it provides powerful titillation to the G-spot with a life-like penis dildo. Made with silicone and comes with remote control to adjust both speed and arousal."

"Jarvis did I ever tell you that you can make a wonderful sales pitch for sex toys?" Toni smirked playfully.

"No, ma'am. Shall I favorite this?"

"Nah, skip that one. I think Steve would be upset if he were to find that one." She had come to realize, early on in her relationship with Steve, nothing could replace him. That went to include his penis as well. She had tried many different vibrators, when they were apart for long periods of time, and nothing seem to come close to how much pleasure she had than with the super soldier's cock.

"Very well. It's come to my attention that Ms. Potts is heading towards your bedroom. Would you like me to clear the screen?"

"Meh. Like she hasn't already seen me doing worse. Is there anymore toys?"

"Well, there is the Triple Action Dildo. Although it provides stimulation to the clitoris, anus, and g-spot it is not powerful enough to maintain any climax."

Completely ignoring the door opening, providing entrance to a beautiful red head, Toni continued to cruise the selection of handless sexy toys Jarvis had presented. "Toni, what are you doing?"

"Shopping."

"For sex toys?" Pepper glanced at the screen, before sitting herself down in a chair close to the bed. "Does Steve know about this?"

"Of course he doesn't. He's too busy with all the huba-ba-loo that's going on." Toni gestured wildly. "I haven't seen him at all today. I've been stuck in bed practically all afternoon!"

Pepper sighed fondly. "It's only because everyone's afraid you are going to blow yourself up in that lab of yours."

"I wouldn't put my baby in danger like that." Toni pouted, her perfect bow shaped lips protruding father than normal, was definitely eye-catching. Toni was remarkably beautiful, however, while pregnant she had that certain glow every mother-to-be had that made her more entrancing. Toni looked down at her swollen belly, slowly petting and comforting the child inside. "Isn't that right, Boogie?"

"We know that. It's just Steve has his worries and everyone's trying to help."

"So this was Steve's idea?" The brunette motioned to the bed. "I should have known it. He obviously worries too much."

"He has a right to. This is both your first child after all. Steve just worries enough for the both of you." Pepper chuckled, leaning forward, her hand joined Toni's on the bulging stomach.

"I worry too! Everyone knows Steve's going to be an awesome parent. Everyone doubts my capabilities, myself included." She paused, looking for the right words. "We all know I didn't have the best childhood and I'm definitely not the best role model. How do you think that feels?"

Pepper stared at Toni for a long, silent moment. The red head gently took Toni's hand before saying calmly. "Toni, everyone makes mistakes, you just made more in a short period of time. You learned from them though and that makes you a better person than anyone can give you credit for." Pepper smiled softly at the other woman who also managed to crack a smile back. "Now that's done. I have papers that need to be read and signed."

"Ugh! Should have known that was coming." Toni whined and snuggled further into the comforter, hoping to hide from the world. Pepper shuffled through her brief case, grabbing a stack of papers.

"Well, maybe if you signed these, I might be able to get a certain 6'2'' all American hunk in here."

"I thought I wasn't suppose to work right now?"

"Oh boo-hoo!" Pepper teased, waving the pages around, laughing. "I was kidding, anyway. I've already read them. I just need your signature, here, here, and here."

"Meh! Give me the pen." With a quick scrawl, Toni signed the papers, barely looking at them. "What about that American hunk?"

Pepper smile and put the papers away. "I'll see what I can do." Pepper got up, leaned over, and kissed the pregnant woman on the forehead. "Be good."

"When am I ever?" Toni teased. 

"Never. Just get some rest, ok?"

"But I'm horny!"

Pepper laughed. "Not my problem." Before she glided over to the door, opening it, and shutting it softly behind her.

"Shall I dim the lights for you ma'am?"

"That won't be necessary Jarvis." Toni threw back the blankets, looked down her body stretched out across the white sheets. Because of the her stomach becoming heavy with child, she had to resort to wearing some of Steve's or Thor's over sized shirts. She did have her own collection of pregnant fitting clothes, but most of them still felt a little constricting. She'd much rather wear one of their shirts so she didn't have to worry about unbuttoning pants if she had to go to the bathroom. Which was quite often. Normally she would be swimming in their shirts but now she almost filled them out as well as the two men. All of them still hung off one shoulder and reached mid-thigh, but were stretched almost taunt around the middle. Toni could see her nipples through the shirt as well, since her pregnancy started, they had been constantly hard and sensitive. She would consider it a perk. If it wasn't for Peter and Clint, who had a hard time looking at her face ever since she stopped wearing a bra, due to the consistent irritation and growth.

The woman gazed at her belly. "Ok you little booger we are going to try this again." She reached down, her fingers grazing her thighs, before sweeping up under the shirt. Toni whimpered as her fingertips brushed against her vagina lips. Her thighs trembled, she could barely touch the tip of her clit before she felt her arm and back slowly start to ache. "Goddammit!" Toni relaxed back against the pillows and sighed heavily. She had felt so wet, staring at her fingers, they glistened in the light, soaked from just a little touch. Toni's pussy was throbbing, crossing her legs, and squeezing her thighs together barely made the feeling tolerable. Where the hell was Steve? Toni breathed deeply and inattentively started to rub her tummy."Well, Boogie, I guess this is where the dry-spell begins." She laughed as the baby seemed to kick back in reply. "Ah, you are going to take after Cap, aren't you? A little baby worry wart. I bet you really want to me to go to bed, don't you?" Kick. Kick. "Well, I guess that leaves me no other choice. Jarvis dim the lights will ya?"

"Of course." The lights went off. There was only an hour before dinner but Toni figured a quick nap would be just the trick to settle down Boogie. Pulling the blankets back over her, Toni relaxed into the downy pillows. She barely had her eyes closed before the door opened to reveal Steve. Heaven sent! Toni pushed herself back up against the headboard. Steve silently shut the door behind himself and turned to the beautiful sight laying on the bed.

"I want to sit on your face." Toni was blunt, horny, and desperate.

Steve coughed, blushing as he scratched the back of his head and cautiously mumbled, "I don't think I would be able to breathe." His gaze shifted from one object to the next, looking everywhere, before his eyes finally settled on the pregnant woman. Toni stared back unfazed. "I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"Don't be sorry for doing your job. Be sorry for having to have Pepper tell you to come see your pregnant wife." Toni pouted.

Steve sighed heavily. "You're right and I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm right. Now, come over here and make it up to me." Toni grinned, reaching both hands out towards him. Steve gladly took the hint and crawled up the bed. Ducking down to place a sweet kiss upon her tempting lips, the gorgeous woman wound her arms around his neck, before he pulled back.

"How's the little guy doing?" He rubbed her stomach, his hand's width covering half her bulging stomach.

"Boogie's fine. He had just convinced me to go to bed but I got other things on my mind now." She smirked before grasping the super soldier's hand, that rested on her belly, to place down underneath the shirt she wore.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope!" Toni chirped. "Now get to work." Steve shook his head, a smile on his lips and a tint of rouge on his cheeks as his fingers danced across her thighs. Toni shivered. Steve shifted so he was between her thighs, Toni was about close her eyes and relax, before Steve grabbed her calves and yanked her further down the bed. She laughed merrily and glanced down between her legs. "Better?"

Steve hummed. "Just making sure you are comfortable." He grinned up at her before turning to the task at hand. Sliding the shirt up to reveal the smooth tantalizing skin of her thighs, stomach, and breasts. "God, your beautiful." Trailing his fingertips up the outside of one thigh, he moved them up her body, to cup her left breast. Her hard nipple resting dead center of his palm. He squeezed and she whimpered. Steve bent down and kissed her lips sweetly, light grazes of lips were pressed to her neck and shoulders, and her gorgeously plump breasts. Taking the other bosom in his hand he gave both a squeeze before flicking his tongue across both nipples. Gasping, she clenched her thighs together around the man's waist when he started to suckle on her right nipple. The taste of the milky fluid filling his mouth, moaning, he swallowed happily. Flicking his eyes up to her he sensuously whispered, "Delicious."

"Steve..." Toni bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tight. "Oh, god." Trying to collect herself, she rested one forearm across her eyes, blocking out the sight of the ridiculously sexy man resting between her thighs. She felt him nuzzle between her tits followed by him trailing his tongue down her pregnant belly. He placed a delicate kiss to her bellybutton before resting his ear against her tummy, listening to the child inside. After a few moments she felt him withdrawal, spread her legs obscenely wide, and stared at her most private place, wet and throbbing. The bed creaked as Captain America shifted. The brunette did not need her eyes to know what was coming just as his warm, moist breath started to fan her pussy.

Her panting and gasping was all she could hear, the darkness of her closed eyes left her blind, all she could do was feel. Feel Steve teasingly swipe his tongue over the folds of her vagina, blow air on the wetness left there, then nuzzling his nose into her, smelling her, smearing her juices over his face. Toni keened and her back arched off the bed, trying to get closer to the tongue that was pleasuring her. Her hands snapped to Steve's head, holding his face to her. Toni's thighs were trembling and fighting the hands that held her open. Steve stabbed his tongue into her wet hole, drinking fluids, moaning and breathing against her. She was writhing on his tongue and teeth as they licked and nipped at every inch of skin he could reach and all she could do was whimper and shake from the sensation. Toni managed to open her eyes enough to glanced down at the sight between her sprawled legs, Steve was rubbing himself against the sheets frantically. Watching his ass clench and rock into the bedding was nearly enough to make her orgasm. She whined and fell back onto the pillow.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Toni's toes curled as her husband continued to lap at her wet vagina. At that moment, Steve latched his lips onto her pulsing clit, sucking hard. Her eyes snapped open, her eyes blown wide, and her body seemed to spasm as she climax. There was a breathless cry and her thighs finally won the battle, clamping shut on the man's head. However, Steve hardly noticed as his erratic thrusts finally came to a stop on the bed. The pregnant woman's thighs slowly fell open, allowing Steve to rest his head on one of them, he breathed like a dying man, gasping for breath.

"Sorry." The iron warrior whispered as she petted Captain America's hair back. She soon gave up when her back started to ache. "God, that was intense. I've never cummed so fast in my life."

Steve chuckled. "'Tis fine." He gently removed himself from the cradle of her legs and moved to rest beside her. He lent down to kiss her.

"Mmmm." Toni licked his lips before swiping the bridge of his nose. "You taste like me." She smirked as he jerked away, blushed heavily, and removed his shirt to clean his face. It was sweet how Steve could still act like a blushing virgin, even after the sexual experiences they had had together. It was one of the qualities that was attractive to Toni, it was so refreshing to see a grown man embarrassed after doing the dirty deed. She continued to stare at the man she was so in love with as he threw his shirt off to the side before taking her into his arms. He tucked her head beneath his chin, one arm winding up around her waist, resting the hand on the full belly resting between them, his left cradled her hand on his chest above his heartbeat. It was entirely romantic and Toni's heart swelled as the evening light glinted on the gold ring that rested on his finger. The perfect moment was ruined when a little bundle of joy decided to knock the wind out of his mother.

"Are you alright!?" Steve's alarmed voice questioned. He had moved away to get a full look at the pregnant woman, his attention switching from her face to her stomach.

"It's fine. Boogie's just jealous we are ignoring him." Toni rubbed her tummy, trying to settle down the baby.

"He's just like you. Wants to be the center of attention." Steve laughed.

Toni gave him a confused looked. "What do you mean the center of attention? And just so you know this baby is entirely you. All demanding, telling me when to eat, pee, and sleep."

"He's just getting all the lovely traits, isn't he?"

"Of course! Boogie will the spitting image of you, bossy, protective, utterly adorable."

"Not to mention eccentric, intelligent, and completely ours." His hand joined her's, lacing their fingers together.

There was a long pause before Toni finally spoke. "I don't want to fail at this Cap." Her voice was soft and a little unnerving to be coming from the naturally confident woman in front of him. Her eyes filled with insecurities and doubts. "I don't want Boogie to be disappointed in me."

"Hey, I'll be right there along with you, making mistakes too. Just remember we'll all be together and we'll all love each other." He caressed her cheek, brushing the hair behind her ear, and just like that the doubts melted from her face as she smiled at him. Steve smiled back at her. He knew she would still have insecurities inside her, but every time they appeared, he would be sure to be there and chase them away all over again.

"Love ya, Cap."

"I love you too beautiful." Their lips met, grazing lightly, almost petal soft, as their fingers remained linked together, feeling the tiny kicks from the baby between them.


End file.
